fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of Earth
The Invasion of Earth is an ongoing conflict between the Humans and their allies against the Espheni and their forces. The reasoning for the invasion by the Espheni is, by their reasoning, to be in the best interest of humanity. However, their actions and activities following the initial stages of the invasion closely resemble those of a military occupation, implying that the reason to be imperialistic. During Tom's conversation with the overlord, Scorch, it is revealed that the invasion's true purpose is to use Earth's population (whether they are willing or not) to assemble a fighting force to combat an unknown enemy that drove the Espheni from their galaxy. In Season 4, the Espheni are nearing total defeat with the destruction of their power core, the collapse of their infrastructure, and the incapacitate of their occupation force due to the disablement of their technology. To top this, the arrival of the Espheni's ancient pursuers has jump started a new phase in the war for Earth. 'The War' The invasion began sometime in 2011, when massive spaceships appeared over major cities across the world. Governments were initially unsure as to how to respond, and did not want to engage the ships in combat operations in the event that they came in peace. The opening wave of the invasion began with the aliens using electromagnetic pulses to disable human electronics, rendering communications such as phones, satellites and computers inoperable, as well as the bulk of human defenses such as jets, tanks and other military hardware reliant on modern electronics. The ships then proceeded to wipe out military bases by dropping neutron bombs as well as naval forces deployed at sea that hadn’t been affected by the E.M.P. There is a suggestion in season 1 that naval vessels were sucked or drawn out of the water. After that, the Overlords began deploying Skitter ground troops; "millions and millions of them" supported by Mechs. Captured civilian populations were held in alien controlled internment camps, either by force or with the promise of peace, food and water. Children were separated from adults and harnessed. The camps were then bombed by alien fighter bombers using mini neutron bombs, destroying the captive adult civilians. It was originally thought by many that the Skitters were the alien race that orchestrated the war, the existence of the Overlords was not known until after major combat had ended, although some questioned why a six-legged species would design bipedal robots like the Mechs, and autopsies of Skitter bodies revealed internal harnesses. During the following battles, the U.S. Military, and presumably the rest of the world’s forces, were quickly routed and forced into retreat, due to the inability of the military to mobilize after their bases were destroyed and near collapse of communications systems. Cities such as New York, Washington, D.C., Boston, Chicago, Moscow, Charleston, London, Paris were later targeted and occupied by the Skitters and Mechs during the closing stages of the war. Boston appears relatively intact, which suggests that the city was not subject to large scale combat during the opening stages of the invasion. The state of other large cities has not yet been revealed. There is also reference to a large swath of Michigan being depopulated & northern Mexico having been "wiped out with no survivors". Following the capture of most of the planets population centers and with major combat ended, the 'Overlords' declared Victory. Aftermath As much as 90% of the world’s human population was killed during the war and subsequent occupation of Earth by the 'Overlords'. It is belived that the cities of New York, Moscow, Washington, London and Paris and a large section of northern Mexico no longer exist. The city of Charleston, South Carolina was destroyed but contains a small enclave of survivors hidden underground. The city of Boston, Massachusetts still exists, but its skyline is now dominated by an alien Mothership. The city is effectively occupied, and South Boston is destroyed. It has been indicated that other cities have a mothership, but not which ones. What remained of the Human military was reduced to scattered bands of soldiers and civilians. In the U.S, some of these groups would later come together to form militias and resistance groups such as the Second Mass. Resistance groups from Vermont, Chicago and Los Angeles have also been noted around the time of the beginning of the series. It is also implyed that at least two government in exile exist. One being the U.S. Government, reformed after the fall of the United States, and reference is also made to the British Parliament (and other unnamed European powers) whom the new U.S. Government is trying to open negotiations with. At the time of the invasion Falling Skies has not had a "Flashback" episode some science fiction shows have (Such as Heroes or Jericho), and with how quickly the children who play characters are growing it's doubtful if there ever will be. What we know about what the main characters were doing on the day of the invasion we only know from dialogue. *Tom Mason: Tom taught American History at Boston University. During the initial attacks he joined up with the Massachusetts Militia to protect his family. However early on, he lost his wife, Rebecca Mason, then his middle son Ben was captured. Tom managed to keep his oldest and youngest sons Hal and Matt safe. *Anne Glass: Was a pediatrician prior to the invasion. When the first attacks hit, she was at the hospital and consequently survived whereas her husband, Lee; and her son, Sam, did not. *Captain Weaver: His youngest daughter was harnessed and died when he tried to remove it from her. He searched for but could not find his ex-wife and his oldest daughter. *Jimmy Boland: Skipped school that day of the invasion to see a movie. His mother, father and younger sister died in the attack. *Karen Nadler: Was a student at Winthrop High School when the invasion began. The day of the attack, she ditched school to climb a tower and see the spaceship. *Lourdes: was attending pre-medical school when the invasion began. *Dai: Was a money manager at a jewelry store. *Anthony: Worked at the Boston Police Department prior to the invasion. He lost his family in the invasion. *Michael Harris: Before retreating from Boston, he was with Rebecca Mason, Tom Mason's wife. Caught in an airship attack, he abandoned Rebecca to save himself, which presumably led to Rebecca's death. *John Pope, along with his brother Billy Pope, was a felon prior to the attacks. While in jail he became a certified chef, once cooking Thanksgiving dinner for three cell blocks. He had an ex-wife and two children, a boy and girl, they were last in Florida. It is unknown if they were actually in jail at the time of the invasion, or how they ended up in the Boston area afterwards. Combatants *Espheni - Initially it was thought that the Skitters were the invaders, however, it was revealed 6 months after the invasion that the Espheni are the true masterminds behind the invasion. **Skitters **Mechs **Mega Mechs **Harnesses **Eye Worms **Crawlies **Airships **Motherships **Black Hornet's **Portable harness farms **Skitterized adults *Humans- Humans are on the verge of extinction. But in the past 2 years they have gained new allies. Their technology has augmented humanity's technology and resources. These humans are few but strong their forces have come under one goal but some people are skeptical of the alien allies. **The Volm ***The Skitter Rebellion *The Great Enemy Known Invaded Places The aliens invaded countries all across the world, first known being the United States. Brazil is the first place known to be safe for survival, the aliens invaded however it is presumed that either the abandoned it or the Volm drew them out. *The United States *BrazilA Boy Without Toys *GreenlandCompass *SpainInternational Gallery *England *Argentina *Mexico *Germany *Netherlands *Sweden *Singapore *Japan *South Korea *Australia Sources Category:Skitters Category:Invasion of Earth Category:Wars